Mission From the Future
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Saat makan di kedai dango, tiba-tiba Sakura didatangi seorang pemuda tampan yang katanya berasal dari desa Suna. Dan pemuda tersebut mengaku dia diberi misi untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? Dan berhasilkah misi perjodohan itu? Back from hiatus! Canon AT, RnR?


_Shizu_-kun e,

_Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, sayang? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_ sedikit khawatir padamu, mengingat kamu tidak membawa obat demammu saat berangkat misi tiga hari yang lalu. Seharusnya kamu tidak terlalu ceroboh meninggalkan benda sepenting itu begitu saja. _Kaa-san_ sekarang cuma bisa berharap, demammu tidak semakin parah._

_Lalu, bagaimana misimu? Belum selesaikah? Atau masih lama? Kamu tahu, Kiyoshi sudah menanyakan kabarmu dari kemarin. Makanya, untuk membuat Kiyoshi sedikit tenang, _Kaa-san_ mengirimkan surat ini padamu. Hihihi… sayang sekali kamu tidak melihat wajah Kiyoshi saat bertanya tentang kabarmu. Adik perempuanmu yang satu itu terlihat agak malu saat menanyakannya (meskipun dia tetap bersikap berpura-pura acuh). Ah, ternyata sifat _Tou-san_ memang menurun kepadanya._

_Oh ya, _Kaa-san_ ingin bertanya padamu, sebenarnya misi apa yang kamu terima? Waktu itu kamu terlihat tergesa-gesa setelah dari kantor Hokage, lalu kamu segera bergegas pergi tanpa memberitahu dahulu misi apa yang kamu terima._

_Yah, apapun misimu, _Kaa-san_ cuma ingin kamu mengingat satu hal, jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Nah, jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ tadi ya, jangan membuat kami cemas karena kamu tidak kunjung memberikan kabar. Kalau bisa, balasnya secepat mungkin, tim misimu punya burung pengirim surat, 'kan?_

Ai to,

Kaa-san.

* * *

_**Mission From the Future**_

**By Reicchi Ditachi**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Saat makan di kedai dango, tiba-tiba Sakura didatangi seorang pemuda tampan yang katanya berasal dari desa Suna. Dan pemuda tersebut mengaku dia diberi misi untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? Dan berhasilkah misi perjodohan itu?**

**Canon AT, OOC, typo & miss typo?, OC, CnC?**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Musim panas.

Mendengar dua kata di atas, pasti yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala kita adalah teriknya matahari, kemudian diikuti dengan bayangan keringat yang mengucur deras. Sungguh menyiksa, seolah-olah matahari sama sekali tidak memberi ampun kepada siapa pun yang ingin menikmati hari-harinya.

Terlebih lagi jika hidup di desa _shinobi_ seperti desa Konoha ini. Meskipun hari sangat panas, tidak ada kata libur bagi para penghuninya―yang mayoritas adalah _shinobi_. Pemimpin desa―Hokage―terus saja memberikan misi kepada mereka, tanpa menghiraukan teriknya matahari yang pasti bisa membuat mereka kelelahan. Ya, ini memang sudah tugas para _shinobi_ untuk melindungi kedamaian desa tempatnya tinggal. Jadi, tidak boleh ada kata lelah untuk mereka.

Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya untuk hari ini Hokage cukup mengerti. Tidak ada satupun _shinobi_ yang dipanggil ke gedung Hokage, tidak ada yang diberi misi. Biasanya, di siang hari seperti ini para _shinobi_ sudah berlalu-lalang keluar-masuk gedung Hokage untuk di beri misi ataupun melaporkan hasil misi.

"Benarkah Sakura? Hari ini Hokage-_sama_ tidak memberi misi? _Hontou ka_?" seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kabar yang baru saja sampai di telinganya. Mata berwarna cerahnya membulat, diikuti dengan gerak bibir yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-tidak-percaya'. Sungguh, rasanya seperti kejutan tidak terduga.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat rileks, tidak seperti sahabatnya yang kaget setengah mati karena baru mendengar kabar 'menyenangkan' tersebut.

Tapi sebenarnya Sakura bisa memaklumi, sebab Hokage saat ini―Tsunade-_sama_―memang hampir tidak pernah memberikan libur pada warga desanya―kecuali masyarakat sipil. Menurut wanita tersebut, desa bisa terancam kapan saja, oleh karena itu para _shinobi_ yang mendiami desa ini harus selalu siap untuk menghadapi situasi tersebut. Dan melakukan misi bisa membuat kemampuan diri seorang ninja meningkat―sekali lagi menurut wanita itu.

"_Yokatta_… Hokage-_sama_ akhirnya mengerti juga dengan keadaan kita. Di musim panas seperti ini, tenaga kita akan lebih mudah terkuras. Stamina akan lebih cepat menurun, dan itu pasti akan merusak konsentrasi kita pada misi." Ujar gadis pirang tersebut panjang lebar, Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Alasan. Itu sih karena kau saja yang malas, Ino," cibir Sakura seraya menatap sahabatnya―Ino―dengan tatapan bosan. Gadis tersebut mengaduk minuman jeruk dingin yang baru saja dipesannya lima menit yang lalu. Kemudian Sakura menyeruput minuman itu perlahan, membasahi tenggorokannya yang nyaris kering karena musim panas menyebalkan ini.

"Sepertinya tujuh tahun bergaul dengan Shikamaru sudah merubah sifatmu ya, kau jadi sama malasnya dengan si '_Mendokusai_' itu." Lanjut Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengejek. Lidahnya terjulur untuk memperjelas kalimat menyindirnya, membuat Ino langsung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sialan kau! Aku tidak sama dengannya!" kilah Ino membela diri. Enak saja, hanya karena dia mengatakan kalau misi di musim panas akan membuat tubuh lebih cepat lelah, dia langsung disamakan dengan mantan teman satu timnya dulu, Nara Shikamaru. Kalau pemuda itu sih, malasnya sudah tingkat akut.

Sakura tertawa renyah, rasanya lucu sekali melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya yang satu ini. Membuat Ino kesal bisa meninggalkan rasa senang tersendiri di hati Sakura. Namun bukan berarti Sakura selalu senang melihat Ino marah, gadis bermata _viridian_ tersebut hanya melakukannya untuk candaan semata.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Dia tidak sedingin dulu lagi, 'kan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, dan tawa Sakura pun mendadak hilang. Ino mengambil sesendok puding yang dipesannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ino mulai mengamati perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab, _medic-nin_ tersebut malah memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain, menatap seisi kedai dango―tempat dia dan Ino berada sekarang―yang semakin lama semakin ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Ino menghela napasnya pelan, dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membahasnya, tidak apa-apa, Sakura," jelas Ino memberi pengertian pada Sakura. Gadis Haruno tersebut hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap ke arah lain.

Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memang kembali ke Konoha―berkat paksaan dari rekan setimnya dahulu, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu diberi hukuman oleh Hokage untuk tidak meninggalkan desa Konoha lagi. Tapi… setelah kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, Sakura jadi merasa pemuda itu terlihat seperti orang lain. Seperti orang asing.

Mungkin semua yang terjadi selama dia menjadi _missing-nin_ itulah penyebabnya. Mulai dari menjadi murid Orochimaru, membunuh Itachi, menjadi anggota Akatsuki, sampai berniat menghancurkan Konoha. Semua perasaan yang pernah dialaminya, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia memang tidak menakutkan seperti dulu lagi. Hanya saja… dia menjadi lebih tertutup," jelas Sakura. Sasuke yang dikenalnya sekarang memang telah berubah, pemuda itu menjadi lebih tertutup. Dia tidak pernah sudi mengatakan apapun jika sudah disinggung mengenai keluarga dan masa lalunya. Dia seperti… tidak ingin mengingat yang telah lalu.

Atau mungkin laki-laki tersebut hanya ingin menyimpan ingatan pahit itu sendiri?

Ino menatap Sakura dalam diam. Bahkan _kunoichi_ tersebut sampai melupakan puding yang dipesannya. Perempuan itu seperti ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

Ino masih termenung, sampai mata _aquamarine_-nya menangkap seorang laki-laki muda yang berjalan mendekati meja mereka berdua.

"_Sumimasen_, di antara kalian berdua, ada yang bernama Haruno Sakura?"

"Eh?" mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Ternyata tepat di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berpakaian _shinobi_, lengkap dengan ikat kepalanya.

Sakura memperhatikan laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia sama dengannya tersebut lebih seksama. Kalau dilihat, rompi yang dikenakan pemuda ini adalah rompi untuk _Jounin_. Tapi jika melihat bentuk rompinya yang berbeda dengan rompi _shinobi_ Konoha―tidak memiliki gambar pusaran air di lengan atau punggungnya, sepertinya pemuda ini berasal dari desa lain.

Dengan cepat Sakura menaikkan pandangannya menuju ikat kepala yang dikenakan laki-laki asing tersebut.

_Sunagakure_.

"Maaf, Anda siapa ya? Dan ada perlu apa dengan Saya?" tanya Sakura sopan namun cukup ramah. Sementara _viridian_-nya menatap intens mata hitam milik sang pemuda. Bukannya apa-apa, Sakura hanya ingin mendeteksi perkataan yang akan dilontarkan laki-laki tersebut. Dengan menatap mata dan mendeteksi _chakra_-nya, Sakura akan tahu seberapa benar perkataan pemuda Suna ini.

Dan tentunya, dari kejujurannya tersebut, bisa dinilai, apakah dia orang baik atau bukan.

Laki-laki itu menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal, membuat rambut acak-acakan itu menjadi semakin berantakan. Senyuman canggung tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Sakura semakin curiga padanya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, santai saja. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong, mendeteksi _chakra_-ku pun juga sia-sia."

Mata Sakura membulat, bagaimana _shinobi_ asing ini tahu kalau dia… sedang mendeteksi chakra-nya?

Iya, Sakura tahu kalau _shinobi_ yang bisa mengetahui _chakra_-nya sedang dideteksi itu adalah hal yang umum―seorang ninja memang harus pandai mengetahui dan mengendalikan _chakra_-nya. Tapi… setidaknya untuk seorang _shinobi_ biasa, seharusnya memerlukan waktu setidaknya beberapa menit untuk menyadari bahwa _chakra_-nya sedang dideteksi. Tapi laki-laki ini hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadarinya.

Berarti kemungkinannya hanya ada tiga, dia adalah ninja tipe sensor, _medic-nin_, atau...

Ninja yang memiliki _kekkei genkai _pada mata seperti _sharingan_ atau _byakugan_.

Kemungkinan yang terakhir dihapus, sebab dia tidak terlihat mengaktifkan jurus apapun pada matanya―terlihat juga dari _chakra_-nya yang masih stabil. Itu artinya kalau bukan ninja tipe sensor, dia adalah _medic-nin_ seperti Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku Shizu," pemuda tersebut menghela napas panjang. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau Sakura masih belum percaya padanya. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya―sebuah gulungan, dan menunjukannya pada Sakura.

"Lihat, aku datang ke sini karena aku diberi misi―denganmu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dia mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri. Misi dengannya katanya? Tapi… Tsunade-_sama_ tidak memberitahu apapun padanya. Sakura mulai menajamkan pandangannya kembali, mendeteksi _chakra_-nya Shizu―pemuda itu―untuk kedua kalinya.

Ino datang dan menarik tangan Sakura, menariknya mendekati gadis tersebut. Gadis pirang tersebut mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Hei, dia tampan," Ino berbisik di telinga Sakura dengan suara terkagum. Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dari perempuan pirang tersebut. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menolak misi itu," lanjutnya lagi seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Apa-apaan itu? Ternyata Ino masih saja tergoda dengan ketampanan orang lain. Padahal gadis itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Apa yang akan Sai katakan jika dia melihat sendiri bahwa kekasihnya ternyata masih melirik pemuda lain?

"Nah! Kau sudah tahu namaku, sekarang antarkan aku ke tempat Hokage!" seru Shizu tiba-tiba, dia terlihat bersemangat sekali, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Dia menarik tangan Sakura dan segera menyeretnya berjalan.

DEG!

_Apa ini… perasaan aneh apa ini?_

Tidak tahu mengapa, Sakura mendadak merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Shizu. Entahlah, Sakura merasa… tangan Shizu agak familiar dengan seseorang. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu dengan siapa dia pernah merasakan genggaman tangan yang seperti ini.

Sakura menatap tangan Shizu yang menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu terlihat tidak asing, Sakura yakin dia pernah menyentuh tangan seperti ini di suatu waktu.

_Ah._

Tanpa disadari, sebuah lengkungan tipis muncul dari sudut bibir Sakura ketika dia mengetahui satu hal yang membuatnya merasa mengenal genggaman tangan pemuda ini.

_Hangat…._

.

.

.

.

**(Mission From the Future)**

Tsunade terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika membaca surat gulungan yang diberikan Shizu. Alisnya mengernyit, menampakkan raut wajah berpikir yang serius. Tidak lama, wanita yang sudah berusia lebih dari separuh abad tersebut menggigit bibirnya. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Sakura dan Shizu.

"Jadi, kau U―"

"―Ushio. Ushio Shizu," potong Shizu secara cepat dengan nada tegas. Sakura spontan mendelik tajam ke arah Shizu yang dianggapnya tidak sopan. Berani sekali dia, memotong ucapan seorang Hokage. Cari mati saja.

Namun sepertinya Tsunade tidak terlihat marah dengan perilaku Shizu yang bisa dikatakan kurang ajar tersebut. Wanita itu malah kembali melihat surat gulungan yang diberikan. Membacanya sekali lagi, dan menarik napas panjang setelahnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura, mulai hari ini," ujar Tsunade lantang. Sakura merasakan ada yang berbeda di balik nada suaranya. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura bisa melihat Shizu yang menyeringai senang―seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade.

"Shizu akan tinggal bersamamu."

_Krik._

Sakura terdiam.

_Krik._

Seringai Shizu semakin melebar, raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat senang.

_Krik._

Sakura mulai mencerna semua kata-kata Tsunade di kepalanya.

"A-apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat. Mata _viridian_-nya membulat sempurna, sementara bibirnya bergerak seolah mengucapkan '_masaka_―ini tidak mungkin'.

Pasti Sakura salah dengar! Tidak mungkin Hokage-_sama_ menyuruh orang asing ini tinggal di rumahnya. Maksudnya, ah, Sakura seorang gadis, dan Shizu-_san_ yang baru saja dikenalnya di kedai tadi adalah seorang laki-laki muda. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda, jika mereka tinggal bersama di satu rumah, orang lain tentu akan mempertanyakan status hubungan mereka.

Tentu tidak apa-apa jika status hubungan mereka adalah suami-istri, atau ibu dan anak―yang ini tentu tidak mungkin. Namun masalahnya mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, bahkan baru berkenalan. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Terutama jika Sasuke dan Naruto mengetahuinya, apa yang akan mereka berdua katakan nanti? Ahhh, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya!

"Dia hanya akan tinggal bersamamu sampai misi kalian selesai," Tsunade menjelaskan kembali. Mungkin maksudnya adalah untuk menenangkan Sakura. Namun sepertinya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu malah semakin panik.

_Selesainya misi itu sampai kapan?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang melanda hatinya. Semakin lama mereka menyelesaikan misi, maka akan semakin lama pula Shizu tinggal di rumahnya, dan akan semakin lama pula Sakura merasakan malu dari cemoohan para orang-orang terdekatnya.

Jadi intinya, Sakura harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini!

"Sebenarnya, misi apa yang akan Shizu-_san_ lakukan bersamaku?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan kembali, dia memang belum mengetahui misi apa yang akan dilakukan bersama Shizu. Dan lagipula, kalau Sakura tidak mengetahui misinya, bagaimana dia akan menyelesaikannya?

Tsunade tidak menjawab, dia malah mengarahkan bola mata jingga miliknya menuju pemuda berambut hitam tersebut―Shizu. Sakura pun langsung menatap Shizu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Shizu tersenyum―bukan menyeringai lagi, "Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya."

Singkat, padat, lugas. Namun cukup membuat Sakura _shock_ setengah mati.

Pemuda asing ini, dan Tsunade-_sama_ juga. **BERNIAT MENJODOHKANNYA DENGAN SASUKE?**

Misi macam apa ini?

.

.

Mata hitam Shizu menatap wanita yang menyandang status sebagai Hokage itu dengan tatapan serius. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan saat Sakura masih berada di ruangan ini sepuluh menit yang lalu―terlihat santai.

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun tersebut perlahan berjalan mendekati Tsunade. Menarik napasnya sebentar, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang Hokage. Tsunade hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja pada Sakura?" Tsunade mencoba memberikan pendapatnya pada Shizu yang masih membungkuk di hadapannya. Nada bicara Tsunade begitu pelan, mengingat kepergian Sakura dari ruangannya belum begitu lama, masih sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Sakura masih berada di sekitar sini dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika mendengar Tsunade bertanya kepadanya. Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan kecil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada niat buruk dengan Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Tsunade seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tsunade memicingkan matanya, menatap Shizu dengan penuh selidik.

Shizu kembali menggeleng, kali ini dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu, mengingat kau bisa memanipulasi _chakra_-mu dengan sangat baik. Sakura―bahkan juga aku, tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohonganmu."

"Anda masih belum percaya dengan surat misi yang Saya berikan? Surat itu ditandatangani langsung oleh Naruto-_sama_. Atau perlu saya bawa Naruto-_sama_ ke hadapan Anda?" sela Shizu dengan memberikan tatapan menantang pada Tsunade.

Tsunade mendecih, bisa-bisanya laki-laki bau kencur ini membalikkan kata-katanya. Ternyata Shizu benar-benar mirip dengan _dia_. Cerdas, tapi menyebalkan.

"Lagipula, Saya tidak mungkin mencelakai Sakura, orang yang Saya _sayangi_." Shizu berujar lagi dengan pikiran yang tengah menerawang entah kemana. Sorot matanya melembut, dan pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Ah, sial, sepertinya wajahnya sekarang juga memanas.

Shizu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Shizu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tolong rahasiakan identitas Saya, sampai misi ini selesai."

Kemudian, sosok tegap pemuda itu hilang, seiring dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

**(Mission From the Future)**

Hari memang masih pagi, namun tidak menyurutkan Sasuke untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kediaman kecil di sudut desa Konoha. Dengan sedikit tergesa dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh.

Semua bermula dari beberapa jam lalu, tepatnya saat fajar baru menyingsing. Jendela rumah Sasuke tiba-tiba diketuk oleh seorang lelaki bertopeng hewan yang diketahuinya sebagai ANBU. Laki-laki yang mengetuk jendela rumahnya tersebut mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus datang ke kantor Hokage segera. Tentunya sebagai ninja yang cekatan, Sasuke tidak membuang waktunya dan segera pergi ke kantor Hokage.

Sesampainya di sana, Tsunade memberikan sebuah surat gulungan kosong yang kemudian harus ditandatangani oleh Sasuke sendiri. Dan setelah menandatanganinya, Tsunade memerintahkan Sasuke untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura lalu menyerahkan gulungan kosong tersebut padanya.

Sebenarnya saat itu Sasuke sudah merasa curiga, untuk apa dia harus menandatangani surat gulungan kosong? Dan untuk apa dia harus mengantarkan gulungan surat kosong tersebut kepada mantan rekan satu timnya tersebut? Apa Sakura mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui?

Jujur saja, Sasuke penasaran dengan maksud dibalik apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia segera mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

**Tok tok tok.**

Hening.

**Tok tok tok.**

Masih hening.

**Tok tok―**

"Berisik! Aku sedang mencari kunci pintunya!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, suara yang didengarnya itu… bukan suara Sakura?

Sasuke hafal benar dengan suara _kunoichi_ tersebut, suaranya memang sedikit melengking―terutama ketika dia sedang berteriak, namun tidak begitu kasar seperti yang didengarnya sekarang ini. Lagipula, suara yang baru saja dia dengar tidak seperti suara perempuan. Suaranya agak berat, hampir mirip dengan suaranya ketika berbicara.

Eh, mirip dengan suaranya? Berarti yang Sasuke dengar barusan adalah suara… laki-laki?

Begitu pintu tersebut terbuka, Sasuke segera menajamkan pandangannya guna memastikan siapakah yang menjawab ketukan pintunya tadi. Apakah benar tadi adalah suara laki-laki?

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga? Kau cukup mengetuknya sekali, dasar tidak punya etika!" sahut seorang pemuda dari balik pintu tersebut. Wajahnya yang menekuk karena mendumel tersebut kemudian terangkat menghadap pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke membeku, ternyata yang menjawab tadi memang seorang laki-laki.

_Laki-laki. Di rumah Sakura. _

_Ada apa ini?_

Sama seperti Sasuke, Shizu―pemuda yang membukakan pintu tersebut juga membeku sesaat ketika melihat Sasuke di hadapannya. Namun dengan cepat Shizu segera mengendalikan dirinya, dan pemuda tersebut bersikap normal seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu memandang laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia sedikit lebih muda darinya tersebut dengan penuh selidik. Dari atas, ke bawah, juga dari kanan ke kiri. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke mencari penjelasan yang logis dari penampilan pemuda di hadapannya hingga sampai berada di dalam rumah Sakura.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, rambut hitam laki-laki ini berantakan. Wajahnya juga terlihat masih kusut, seperti seseorang yang habis baru bangun tidur―meskipun Sasuke juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah pemuda yang sempat marah-marah padanya ini tidak terlalu jelek. Lalu busananya, kaus biru tua dengan celana boxer hitam yang sangat pendek, apa-apaan penampilannya ini?

Dari pengamatannya secara singkat, Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan kalau pemuda ini _menginap_―mungkin sehari sebelumnya, atau setidaknya semalam sebelumnya.

Ahh… entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak nyaman di dalam dadanya.

"_Ohayou_ Shizu-_san_, Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke dan Shizu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat membawa banyak kantung sayuran―sepertinya Sakura habis berbelanja di pasar. Ketiganya terdiam sesaat, sampai Sasuke kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang masih berada di depan pintu.

_Jadi namanya Shizu?_

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sakura. Apa kau menemukan tomatnya?" sambut Shizu dengan senyum lebarnya. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya mengerjap-ngerjap penuh harap melihat beberapa kantung sayuran yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, tapi juga sedikit canggung. Sakura menyerahkan salah satu kantung sayuran yang dibawanya kepada Shizu. Lalu perempuan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam memandangnya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke dengan tenang mengambil sebuah surat gulungan dari kantungnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut berujar dengan nada datar, "Surat itu tidak ada isinya."

Shizu yang menyaksikan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura itu menyela, "Tentu saja ada isinya, kau saja yang tidak bisa membacanya."

Sasuke menggeram, pemuda bernama Shizu ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Tidak perlu marah begitu," ujar Shizu lagi, kali ini dengan seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Balas Sasuke, nadanya datar, tapi menusuk. Sayangnya perkataan Sasuke tersebut tidak membuat Shizu merasa takut, pemuda itu malah menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Bukankah sama denganmu? Berkacalah dulu sebelum berbicara," suara Shizu semakin terdengar menantang. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Sasuke, seakan mengajaknya berkelahi.

Sakura yang sudah merasa ada aura mencekam di antara mereka berdua, segera mengambil tindakan. Ninja medis tersebut menyela di antara mereka berdua dan mendorong mereka masing-masing untuk mundur. Lagipula, kalau Shizu dan Sasuke berkelahi, misi yang Tsunade-_sama_ berikan padanya akan semakin sulit untuk diselesaikan.

"Sudahlah semuanya…. Sasuke-_kun_, maukah kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan Konoha? Aku akan mencari cara untuk membaca surat gulungan ini." Kata Sakura sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Shizu.

Sasuke tidak terlihat menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, dia hanya mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya.

"Kuanggap itu iya. Shizu-_san_, kau juga ikut denganku," perintah Sakura secara sepihak. Namun Shizu tidak menolaknya, dia mengerti kalau ajakan Sakura itu adalah bagian dari rencana misi mereka.

Kemudian Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shizu yang masih berada di depan pintu. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Bersyukurlah, Sakura masih mencintaimu apa adanya." Ujar pemuda enam belas tahun itu ketus.

Dan Shizu pun menyusul Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Shizu tadi.

.

.

.

.

**(Mission From the Future)**

"Sudah berapa lama dia menginap di rumahmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku petunjuk jurus ninja. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak tahu tentang 'dia' yang dimaksud.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura sejenak. Dia paling tidak suka mengulang perkataannya. "Shizu," jelasnya singkat namun jelas.

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, senyumnya mengembang di wajah putihnya. "Oh, Shizu-_san_? Dia baru menginap tiga hari," kemudian gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut menutup buku yang dibacanya, menggantinya dengan buku lain yang sudah menunggu.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya sedikit, tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Sakura dapat melihat kerutan alis tersebut dari sudut matanya. Sakura tahu, ekspresi Sasuke berubah, namun Sakura berusaha untuk tidak bertanya. Sakura pikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia tidak menanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Dan Sakura melihatnya lagi, kali ini rahang pemuda yang berparas tampan itu mengeras. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir, entah apa. Sakura menghela napasnya, laki-laki seperti Sasuke ini memang tidak mudah sekali ditebak.

"Baru tiga hari? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa ada yang mengganggu di kepalanya, yang mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang laki-laki bernama Shizu tersebut.

Memang, terkadang Sasuke menyimpan rasa ingin tahu terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi itu tidak sering terjadi, tepatnya, dia jarang menyuarakan rasa keingintahuannya. Sasuke lebih senang diam dan mencari tahu sendiri dengan cara yang 'elegan', tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain.

Dan seharusnya, untuk rasa penasarannya kali ini, Sasuke bisa bersikap demikian, namun….

Uhh… rasanya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pikirannya.

"Err… Shizu-_san_ diharuskan tinggal di rumahku sampai 'pekerjaan kami' selesai." Sakura merasa aneh sendiri dengan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya. Kata '_tinggal di rumahku_' dan '_pekerjaan kami_' itu agak tidak nyaman dikatakan. Mudah-mudahan saja Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke mengangguk biasa, padahal sebenarnya, logika di kepalanya mulai berjalan. Uchiha terakhir tersebut membaca bukunya kembali untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tampak berpikir keras. Satu persatu fakta mulai dirangkai di otaknya.

_Seorang pemuda diharuskan tinggal di rumah seorang gadis, dalam jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Lalu kedua orang itu melakukan sebuah 'pekerjaan' hingga tuntas._

_Tapi pertanyaannya, 'pekerjaan' apa yang mereka lakukan?_

Sasuke merasa tidak enak sendiri. Sungguh.

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-_kun_? Bukannya harusnya Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tahu?" Sakura bertanya tanpa mengalihkan mata berwarna cerahnya dari buku yang dibacanya. Sejenak Sakura terdiam, menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baru saja pulang misi semalam, aku… agak penasaran?" Sasuke tampak tidak yakin sendiri dengan pernyataannya. Dari nadanya berbicara, pernyataan tersebut lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Aduh… kenapa Sasuke jadi berbicara jujur begini? Sama sekali bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Rasanya… bibirnya seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang, tidak atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi dari sudut matanya, penasaran katanya? Tumben sekali seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke bisa penasaran dengan sesuatu. Sayangnya Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah gulungan kosong dari Tsunade-_sama_ ini.

"Sakura! Aku menemukan caranya!" terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari rak buku di dekat mereka duduk. Semua orang yang berada di sana sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut.

Sakura langsung panik, "Shizu-_san_!" dasar anak gila, bisa-bisanya berteriak sekencang itu di dalam perpustakaan. Sakura yakin, tidak lama lagi mereka bertiga akan didepak keluar dari tempat ini.

Shizu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, sekilas dia menampakkan raut wajah kecewa ketika melihat keduanya sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Haaahh… kupikir kalian sudah ciuman," keluhnya ringan, tidak lupa disertai dengan senyum mengejek. Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya, wajahnya langsung merona hebat. Dengan cekatan _kunoichi _itu langsung membekap mulut Shizu sebelum Sasuke mendengarnya.

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan yang dikatakan Shizu barusan, dia lebih memilih bertanya tentang cara membaca surat gulungan yang tampaknya sudah Shizu temukan. "Hei, tadi kau bilang kau sudah bisa membacanya, bagaimana caranya?"

Shizu langsung melepaskan bekapan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya, pemuda yang tingginya hanya beda sedikit dari Sasuke itu menyeringai. Dia yakin, kalau dia mengatakan ini, hal yang lebih seru akan terjadi.

"Gulungan ini tidak bisa dibaca sendiri, harus dibaca berdua."

"…."

"Dan yang harus membacanya adalah laki-laki dan perempuan, dengan menggunakan jurus pendeteksi atau jurus mata."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Ya sudah, kau dan Sakura saja yang membacanya."

Shizu mengernyit, kemudian memberikan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada Sasuke. "Kau punya Sharingan, bodoh. Sementara Sakura mempunyai jurus pendeteksi _chakra_ sebagai ninja medis. Kalian berdua yang paling cocok melakukannya."

Sudah cukup sabar Sasuke melayani pembicaraan orang ini. Di saat semua orang merasa segan dengan dirinya—yang notabene mantan buronan ninja internasional, Shizu malah dengan terang-terangan menghinanya seperti kata bodoh tadi. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apa Shizu tidak tahu siapa dirinya?

Bukan maksud menyombongkan diri, tapi Sasuke yakin dia dikenal oleh orang-orang di setiap negara _shinobi_.

Merasa kesal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Shizu yang berada di dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Setidaknya, daripada harus bersama laki-laki menyebalkan itu, lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih, atau berjalan-jalan.

Dan setelah merasa Sasuke sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Shizu menatap Sakura dengan sebal. "Kenapa kau masih menyukai orang itu? Dia bahkan terlalu sombong untuk berbicara denganmu."

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum damai, sementara tatapan matanya meneduh.

"Aku menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini… karena dia."

Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Shizu merasa sangat tenang ketika melihat senyum itu. Hatinya seperti ikut damai, membuat Shizu ikut tersenyum karenanya.

'_Aku juga akan menjadi kuat… untukmu.'_

.

.

.

.

**(Mission From the Future)**

Sudah seminggu sejak Shizu tinggal di rumah Sakura, dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sakura kini sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya di rumah itu. Sakura tidak merasa canggung lagi seperti dulu, bahkan tangan kanan Tsunade-_sama_ tersebut sudah mulai menanggalkan panggilan _–san_ pada namanya.

Ya, sudah menjadi watak Sakura untuk bersikap terbuka pada orang lain. Jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan orang baru seperti Shizu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia masih tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran Shizu. Seringkali, di berbagai kesempatan, Sasuke beradu mulut dengan shinobi—yang katanya—berasal dari Suna tersebut. Kalau sudah begitu, Sakura jadi merasa takut sendiri, sebab mereka berdua sama-sama menyeramkan ketika marah.

Namun karena seringnya pertengkaran itu terjadi, Sakura jadi merasa ada kedekatan yang tidak tampak kepada mereka. Secara tidak langsung, mereka jadi lebih memahami sikap satu sama lain. Apa ini bagian dari rencana Shizu juga? Untuk misi ini tentunya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di teras rumahnya, menyirami pot-pot tanaman yang berada di depan teras rumahnya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin tanamannya mati karena dia sibuk bersama Sasuke.

Dari teras, Sakura dapat melihat Shizu yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya tersebut tidak sedang bersantai, melainkan sedang membaca sebuah kertas—sepertinya surat. Wajah tampannya terlihat serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

Merasa penasaran, Sakura menghampirinya, "Serius sekali, itu surat dari siapa sih?"

"Eh? Ini surat dari _Kaa-san_, dia menghawatirkan demamku katanya," jelas Shizu singkat. Sakura langsung terperanjat, spontan _kunoichi_ medis itu langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Shizu.

_Panas!_

"Udah berapa lama demamya?" naluri Sakura sebagai ninja medis pun muncul, dia bertanya pada Shizu yang terlihat mendecak sebal.

"Entahlah, mungkin sepuluh hari." Jawab Shizu acuh, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerut kesal. Dia paling tidak suka jika sudah ditanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, sih! Demam lebih dari seminggu itu berbahaya tahu!" Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil obat-obatan yang ada. Sakura tidak tahu, kalau Shizu memperhatikannya dengan serius.

'_Ternyata memang sudah sifatnya.'_

Sakura menghampiri Shizu kembali, memberikan beberapa pil obat dan segelas air hangat kepadanya. Shizu menatap gadis tersebut, tidak lama, sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya.

"Cepat minum, ini obat penurun demam. Setelah itu aku akan mengalirkan _chakra_-ku untuk merilekskan saraf kepalamu yang tegang karena sakit kepala demam, ayo tidur di sini." Titah Sakura seraya duduk di sebelahnya dan menunjuk ke arah pahanya.

Shizu segera memasukkan pil-pil itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan meminumkan air hangat setelahnya. Lalu, setela berbaring di pangkuan Sakura, gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan aliran _chakra_ ke dalam kepala Shizu. Sementara itu, Shizu kembali membaca surat itu dan menuliskan surat balasannya.

Baiklah, sekarang Shizu merasa malu sendiri, posisi apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini?

"Sakura?" panggil sebuah suara berat yang terdengar dari teras rumahnya. Sakura dan Shizu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Ternyata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membaca isi surat gulungan ini, sekarang tinggal meminta cap dari Hokage." Jelas Sasuke dengan datar, mata hitamnya tertuju pada Shizu yang sedang terbaring di pangkuan Sakura.

Namun bukan Shizu yang dia perhatikan, melainkan tangan Shizu yang menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di kepalanya. Terlihat cahaya hijau dari tangan gadis itu, menandakan kalau Sakura sedang mengalirkan _chakra_ pada Shizu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya, keadaan apa yang membuat Sakura sampai harus mengalirkan _chakra_-nya kepada laki-laki keras kepala tersebut. Maksudnya, Shizu itu belum lama mengenal Sakura, tapi tidak tahu mengapa… Sakura sepertinya sudah dekat sekali dengannya? Dan posisi mereka itu…

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, dia merasa tidak senang dengan keadaan ini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari saat dia berdebar-debar. Di dalam perutnya juga terasa panas, seperti ada yang mengikat kencang bagian tersebut. Sementara napasnya tidak terasa lebih baik, setiap detiknya, Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau napasnya semakin cepat, semakin memburu.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, sedang bermesraan dengan orang yang baru dikenal, huh?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu sudah mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terpaku, gadis itu tahu benar perkataan itu tertuju padanya.

"Hoi, apa kau pantas berkata kasar begitu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaannya!" Shizu bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya di pangkuan Sakura, pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu menatap sengit Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berbicara," sahut Sasuke geram.

"Tapi aku bicara denganmu, brengsek! Dasar tidak punya otak, apa kau tidak sadar selama bertahun-tahun Sakura selalu menyimpanmu di hatinya? Meski kau pergi, dan nyaris membunuhnya, dia tidak pernah bisa membencimu." Shizu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Berhenti, Shizu!" Sakura berdiri dan menarik lengan Shizu dari belakang. Namun Shizu menampiknya.

"Aku sedang membelamu, _Kaa_—"

**BRUAAAKKK!**

Sekumpulan _shinobi_ berpenutup wajah secara tiba-tiba masuk dari atap ruang tamu tersebut. Sekitar lima—tidak enam orang, tiga diantaranya menggenggam sebilah _katana_, sementara tiga orang lainnya membawa _fuma shuriken_ di punggungnya. Keenam ninja penyerang itu tampak mengenakan pakaian _shinobi_-nya, namun tidak mengenakan ikat kepala.

"Berikan semua harta berhargamu!" perintah salah satu _shinobi_ itu dengan lantang, sekaligus memberi petunjuk bahwa orang-orang ini baru saja memulai karir jahatnya. Kalau mereka sudah berpengalaman, tentu saja mereka tidak akan berteriak terlebih dahulu seperti tadi, langsung menyerang saja.

Bodohnya lagi, mereka melakukannya di siang bolong. Di rumah Sakura. Cari mati rupanya.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar kata sopan santun, hah! ATAP RUMAHKU RUSAK, TAHU!" Sakura menerjang keenam _shinobi_ tersebut seraya mengepalkan tinju _chakra_-nya. Dalam sekejap, salah satu dari mereka sudah terpental ke sudut lain rumah tersebut. Bukan hanya itu saja, wajahnya tidak berbentuk lagi karena tinju super _kunoichi_ tersebut.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura dapat melihat kalau Sasuke dan Shizu sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Shizu tampak menggunakan _taijutsu_-nya untuk melawan _shinobi_—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mahir bertarung—tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan apapun untuk melawan mereka. Pemuda itu hanya menangkis serangan-serangan yang mendekatinya.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya lagi ke _shinobi_ lainnya, tiba-tiba seseorang di belakangnya menghujamkan tusukan ke punggungnya.

**CRAAASSH!**

Mata Sakura dan Shizu membulat. Ternyata Sasuke-lah yang membiarkan lengannya tertusuk oleh _katana_ tersebut.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura melihat Sasuke yang langsung meraih katana itu dan merampasnya. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik tubuh _shinobi_ tersebut dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Sayangnya, karena terpaku pada Sasuke, Sakura menjadi lengah. Seorang _shinobi_ penyerang itu menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah kecil itu.

"Serahkan semua barang-barang kalian! Kalau tidak, nyawa perempuan ini melayang!" ancam si laki-laki bertopeng seraya mendekatkan _fuma shuriken_-nya ke wajah Sakura. Kalau bukan karena senjata super besar itu, sebenarnya Sasuke dan Shizu sama sekali tidak takut dengan gertakan murahan ala sinetron yang dilontarkan penjahat itu.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak takut dengan _shuriken_ besar yang sudah berada di sebelah pipinya tersebut. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa langsung main hajar dengan laki-laki ini, sebab Sakura melihat dia membentuk sebuah segel jurus dari gerakan tangannya.

Sakura harus sabar, dia harus menganalisa jurus yang akan digunakannya. Dengan tahu jurus apa yang akan dipakainya, Sakura bisa menyusun strategi untuk menyerangnya kembali. Ah, sepertinya Sakura sudah salah meremehkan _shinobi_ ini, mereka tidak terlalu amatir ternyata.

Di saat itu, Sasuke sedikit membelalakan matanya, dia menyadari jurus apa yang akan dipakai sang _shinobi_ pada Sakura.

_Raikiri._

Dia… ingin mengalirkan listrik pada _shuriken_-nya?

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke kiri, tepat ke arah Shizu. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga mengetahuinya.

"Ayo cepat!" kali ini bukan sekedar ancaman, _shuriken_ itu menggores pipi Sakura hingga berdarah.

"Akh!"

Cukup, dia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH IBUKU, DASAR KEPARAT!"

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Shizu berlari dengan cepat menuju laki-laki tidak dikenal tersebut. Menarik _shuriken_ besar yang baru saja dipakai untuk melukai Sakura itu dan membuangnya. Lalu, Shizu langsung membanting tubuh besar sang _shinobi_ dan memukulinya tanpa ampun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

BUAGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"Beraninya kau melukai _Kaa-san_! Kau harus mati!" Shizu masih belum menghentikan tinju beruntunnya, bahkan tanah di sekitarnya pun ikut retak karena pukulan kuatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, membuat Sakura menjerit histeris melihat keadaan sang _shinobi_ yang tampak sudah tidak sadarkan diri saking babak belurnya.

Sasuke yang juga melihatnya dari jauh pun juga tidak bisa berhenti tercengang melihatnya. Bukan karena serangan dahsyatnya Shizu, namun karena mata pemuda itu.

_Sharingan._

Ada Uchiha lain, selain dirinya? Mungkinkah….

"Kau…." ujar Sasuke pelan. Shizu langsung menghentikan pukulannya, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. _Sharingan_-nya masih terlihat jelas di matanya, membuat Sasuke tidak ragu lagi. Berarti surat gulungan yang diterimanya dari Tsunade adalah identitas pemuda yang berparas tidak jauh berbeda dengannya ini.

_Uchiha Shizu._

_Buah hatinya di masa depan nanti._

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sekarang dia paham, mengapa Shizu begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Dan mengapa pemuda itu begitu menyalahkan dirinya ketika dia bersikap kasar dengan Sakura.

Tunggu, apa itu artinya… Sakura adalah istrinya di masa depan?

Dada Sasuke memanas lagi.

Tanpa menghiraukannya, Sasuke segera menghampiri Shizu yang sedang sibuk bersama Sakura—mengobati shinobi yang baru saja dihajarnya habis-habisan. Shizu juga tampak bersujud meminta maaf kepada Sakura yang memarahinya habis-habisan.

Ah, sepertinya misi bagi Shizu sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Kaa-san e,

_Maaf jika aku telat membalasnya, tapi tenang saja, kabarku baik-baik saja. Soal demamku juga Kaa-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi, aku sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, karena aku sudah disembuhkan oleh seorang _kunoichi_ medis yang sangat hebat. Jika Kaa-san bertanya siapakah orangnya, aku tidak akan memberitahunya hehehe._

_Misiku sudah selesai, dan kemungkinan, sekitar dua hari lagi, aku akan sampai di rumah. Sampaikan pada Kiyoshi, katakan juga kalau aku akan memeluknya dengan erat setibanya di rumah, hahahaha. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu dia, kalau tomat-tomatnya yang berada di dapur aku ambil untuk bekal misi, _onegai Kaa-san….

_Soal misi, aku ingin _Kaa-san_ menebaknya sendiri. Apa Kaa-san masih ingat dengan surat gulungan bertuliskan ini?_

_**Surat pengantar misi.**_

_**Nama: Uchiha Shizu**_

_**Usia: 16 tahun**_

_**Tingkatan: Jounin**_

_**Misi: Mempersatukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**_

_**Dengan ini, kami mengirimkan seorang **_**shinobi**_** dari masa kami untuk menjalani misi di masa kalian. Misi yang dilakukan tidaklah sulit dan tidak akan membahayakan desa. Misi ini kami serahkan kepada yang bersangkutan karena dialah yang paling dipercaya untuk melakukannya. Misi ini kami lakukan dalam rangka membangun ulang klan elit desa kami yang hampir punah yaitu Uchiha.**_

_**Mohon pertimbangannya, Tsunade-**_**baachan**_**! **_**Arigatou**_**!**_

_**Konoha, 27 Agustus 20xx**_

_**Hokage**_

_**(Uzumaki Naruto)**_

_**Ps: Silahkan lakukan **_**kuchiyose**_** pada surat gulungan ini jika surat ini belum dipercaya.**_

_Waktu itu, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mencoba memecahkan cara untuk membaca surat gulungan ini bukan? Apa sudah ingat?_

_Nah, jika masih belum ingat juga, _Kaa-san_ bisa menanyakannya langsung pada _Tou-san_. Dia pasti masih menyimpan surat gulungan itu di lemari pakaiannya. Kalau perlu, langsung tanyakan saja pada Naruto-_sama_._

_Aku sayang padamu, _Kaa-san_._

_Shizu._

* * *

**Sepik cuap-cuap:**

**Hepi nyu yaaaa~ #tiupterompet #udahlewat. Jadi begini, saya mengalami WB setahun ini, dan untuk melepaskan diri dari virus itu, saya mencoba membuat ini. Dan hasilnya, saya menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 bulan #ditamparseluruhpenghuniFFN**

**Maklum ya, saya lebih banyak nangkring di dA sekarang, saya lebih enjoy menggambar, udah kebiasaan soalnya hehehehe. Maklumin juga kalau hasil fanfic perdana(?) saya setelah WB jadi sama parahnya dengan WB saya.**

**Ehehehe, saya tahu, banyak yang gak suka OC di fanfic, tapi gimana ya… saya enjoy banget nulis karakter si Shizu ini. Dia cerewet, banyak cincong, tapi gak suka basa-basi, bingung kan? Sakura banget deh, tapi kalo urusan kejamnya, sama banget kayak Sasuke~**

**Dan kelemahannya? Ya keluarganya, sama kayak Sasuke yang udah kompleks banget perasaannya kalo udah nyangkut masalah keluarga.**

**Sip, kritik dan saran?**

**Salam**

**Reicchi Ditachi**


End file.
